The Storm
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Something should have told Draco how much of a storm Harry Potter was, someone should have. He should have been prepared for the fight he was in for with the man he was already head over heels in love with. / Late nights brought The Chosen One and The Slytherin Prince together, long nights tore them apart. [Rated: MA. A/U. Time skip/Post war.]


A/n: Heyyoo. This is a looooong one duders. But I had a lot of fun writing it :3. Thanks for the prompt, Tiffy. I love you. **Oh, slightly new writing style so it doesn't feel so broken when I write my one-shots, uh. Feedback on the style? If you want - I wouldn't mind! Thanks. ~Kiz**

AU: Teddy lives with Harry rather than Andromeda, Draco and Teddy are v close, Ron still works as an Auror with Harry, Draco is a Healer.

Warnings: Time skip to 2008 (10 years after the war) w/ flashbacks to '98/'99. Established relationship between Draco and Harry.

Prompt writing: quote, Draco/Harry, one-shot, 25+

A/U Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. At this point, if you've been following my writing you know I got some joke to put in here so, without further ado. I don't own Harry Potter or the world or the books or anything related to him and his world for that matter, because honestly if I did I can't help but imagine Draco Malfoy **bending over backward** for Mr. Potter's every demand, whim and issue.

* * *

 _"I will bruise your lips, and scar your knees and love you too hard. I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible.  
And when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people."_  
\- M.K. Wilde

* * *

 _August 1998_

 **"Can** **you _not_ smoke around me** , Potter?" Draco sneered with narrowed eyes, "it's one thing to kill yourself but I'd rather live."

Harry laughed arching a brow, taking one last drag. He shut his eyes as the smoke streamed out through his nose and he put the cigarette out before flicking it to the ground, "better, Malfoy?"

Draco tsked quietly eyeing the butt in disgust, "what are you doing out here anyway?"

"It's quiet, and I can smoke." He paused shooting a wink at the Slytherin, "well, I thought I could. You?"

"It's quiet and typically _not_ filled with smoke," Draco answered haughtily, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Harry tilted his head, his eyes on the blonde, "I usually sit up in the Alchemy tower," he said suddenly, "but it was quite occupied tonight so here I am."

Draco didn't answer or show any other sign he was listening at all, though he was, instead he stood still with his hands tucked in his pockets and his eyes trained to the sky looking up at the starry night. Harry sighed quietly, drumming his fingers against his knees. He kept glancing over at the blonde but Draco never looked down again, Harry just wanted some type of response. He didn't care what it was, the other had been quiet and granted it was nice to not have to fight with the Slytherin it was also uncomfortable for Harry to not have him say _anything_.

He stretched his legs out, pulled out another cigarette, lit it quickly, and took a long drag. This would give him something to do, rather it just is smoking or fighting with _Malfoy_ he didn't really care which at this point. Anything but the absolute silence. Quiet was one thing, silence another.

"You're absolutely daft, Potter," Draco growled out whipping his head down to the other, "we just had this conversation."

"That wasn't a conversation," Harry answered quirking a brow at the blonde.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "it was a conversation. Put it out."

"No," Harry answered with a smirk. He sounded rather childish, he knew that, but well... it was something to do. "I don't think I will."

"I will put it out myself if I have to," Draco turned to him, his anger obvious in the light of the moon.

Harry blinked, taking another long drag, he stared back rather impassively as if daring the blonde. _Here we go._ Harry felt a bit of excitement course through his body, his heartbeat sped up just enough. He didn't know he had missed this as much as he had. Draco had changed since the start of the year, something about the Slytherin was completely different than before, before the war. Before the world changed he had been vile, terrible, evil. He practically smelled of it, but now? Their first week back for an 8th year the blonde was different.

He hadn't said two words to Harry or his friends and he had, had plenty of opportunities since they were in all the same classes together; all day, all week. And as far as Harry could tell he didn't really talk to anyone. In classes he buried himself into the lessons, he always had his nose in a book or was working diligently on an assignment and at meals, there were generally three empty seats around him; one on each side and one in front. Draco Malfoy was different, and as that thought crossed his mind Harry realized he wasn't going to get the row he was hoping for.

Draco glared, flicked his wand and a splash of water hit Harry in the face before the Slytherin turned and stalked off, "stay in the tower." He spoke over his shoulder, leaving Harry smiling after him.

 _Oh, Malfoy._

* * *

 _April 2008_

 **Draco** **peered through the window of the room** , he was standing in the hallway in the same place he had been standing for the last hour. When he got there he had, had every intention of going into the room but when he showed up at the door he couldn't make himself do it. So instead he moved to the window and stared through. Harry was laying on the bed fast asleep, or still passed out, Draco wasn't sure which and hadn't bothered to check the chart to see.

"Malfoy?" He tensed hearing the voice of Ron and he knew Hermione was close behind. The two were practically never separated after all.

He glanced over his shoulder, sneer in place, "visitation hours ended a while ago," he snapped as a greeting.

"We just got out of there, we only want an update," Hermione stepped forward and reached out for him but Draco stepped away from her hand jerking his chin to the side. "Just a quick update, please, has he woke up at all?"

Draco trailed his eyes over her and Ron coolly before grabbing the chart from the door pocket looking through it, "no he hasn't." He finally said, shutting the file and tucking it back, "I can't disclose any more information because he doesn't have either of you listed as a contact." He looked at Hermione as he said the last part, his eyes tight, "might tell him to _change_ that and to make a will at some point, Granger, he's been in here seven times the last three months. Eventually, he'll be dead."

Hermione swallowed roughly, her eyes wide at the words and she nodded silently gripping Ron's hand tightly.

"How's he doing?" Ron spoke up, giving her hand a squeeze, "did you heal him?"

"I wasn't here," Draco lied easily, "it seems a junior healer did the job, I'm just doing my rounds." He added though he had been off for more than two hours at this point, "visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow morning."

Hermione blinked glancing at Ron who glared at Draco, "you know we're all he has."

"That's not _my_ problem, if you want to be allowed to see _him_ after hours you'll have to have him add you to the chart," Draco sneered at the two, his voice harsh and short, "don't make me call security."

Ron shook his head, "you're a right git, Malfoy." Draco sniffed unaffected by the words, he rolled his eyes, "a bloody asshole, it's no wonder he left you." Hermione gasped quietly and turned two pleading eyes to Draco.

Draco's laugh was sudden and loud, it was to keep the tears from pranging to his eyes at the mention of Harry breaking things off. _How pathetic are you?_ Draco growled internally, _the very mention of it you want to cry.. get it together!_ "Tell me something I don't know, Weasel."

Ron seemed to be about to take that serious until Hermione gave his arm a tug, "c'mon let's get to the waiting room, Ron," she said quietly. Draco stood defiantly at the door, watching the two back away and out to the waiting room. The moment he was alone again he sagged back against the hard wooden door and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before picking the chart up again and looking at it. _Concussion. Chest contusion to the right lung. Three fractured ribs. Broken left arm cracked collarbone. A torn ligament in the right leg._

He swallowed quietly reading over the words, _the patient came in unconscious, only woke for a brief amount of time before going under again. Monitor for movement and response._ Draco shut the chart and looked back through the window, his frown growing as his eyes stared at the other man on the bed. The pain of seeing him like that made his heartache.

"Healer Malfoy?" A matron hurried to his side, her eyes wide as she looked at him, "is Mr. Potter okay?"

"He's still asleep," he answered the young girl, glancing back through the window, "he has two visitors, I have told them they aren't allowed in until visiting hours when he wakes you might ask him if he would like to add them to the list so they don't have to sleep out in the waiting room." His voice was soft as he spoke not looking away from Harry.

"Of course Mister Malfoy, has he come to at all?"

"No, still unconscious," Draco turned towards the hallway, "I'm off for the night just wanted to stop by on my way out." He pulled his traveling cloak on and started down the hallway without another word to go home.

 **Draco** **glanced up at the knock** on his door, seeing a mediwizard standing at the entrance, "what?"

"Healer Jones asked me to tell you Mister Potter woke about five minutes ago."

"Okay?" Draco asked through a cold tone, though inside he felt a wave of relief wash over him. _Finally._

"She just wanted to pass the word on, she knew you were interested in the case."

Draco tilted his chin up, speaking through a sneer, "I'm the head healer, I oversee all the cases." He then looked back at the file he had been reading the reports on, "you can go, shut the door." Once he was sure he was alone he sat back, letting out a shaky breath as he shut his eyes, _oh, thank Merlin._ It had been two days and he knew the buzz around the hospital, he read the reports... Harry hadn't even been responding they were expecting worse of the worse in the situation, brain damage.

Which wasn't necessarily ruled out, but at least he was awake. That was a good start. Draco felt the tension in his shoulders relax, which meant he felt a dull ache in his body he hadn't realized had been there from how tense he was, he rubbed his fingers against his temple and let out a quiet breath willing the headache to go away he still had a long day to go, it was only 10 in the morning.

* * *

 _August 1998_

 **Harry** **took his chances heading out towards** the lake the next night, he saw the blonde sitting by the lake in the same spot. Out of view of the school entrance, around the side close to the Dark Forest hidden behind the boulder and tree that set up what was almost a wall. Harry took his time, he didn't want to seem eager or anything; _it was just Malfoy down there._

Draco heard him approach and fought down his scowl, the other paused just to his side then dropped down taking a seat. Draco didn't need to glance over to know Harry was sitting on the blanket he had brought for himself, rather than the ground like last night. "The tower was preoccupied again?"

Harry smiled to himself, "I didn't even check." Draco turned to look at him, but stayed quiet and looked away back up at the sky after a second, "what're you looking for?"

"There is a comet tonight," Draco answered that, "well sometime this weekend, I'm hoping it's tonight." He checked his watch, "a few hours more though but I had to come out early to avoid Filch and his rounds."

"Ah," Harry nodded, "I didn't know you were into... space?"

"You don't know anything about me Potter," Draco rolled his eyes not even bothering to look at the other.

Harry blinked, that was right technically but he wanted to prove him wrong. "I bet I know more than you think," he replied quickly, up for the challenge. Draco sat back on his hands and turned to face Harry one perfect arched eyebrow that seemed to shine off his alabaster skin lifted as if to say, _go ahead._

"Let's see.. you hate smoking," Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes. "You're snooty, you're a Malfoy and you wear the name well... oh, you like sweets!" Harry exclaimed proudly, he remembered 2nd year while using Polyjuice Draco stealing a box of sweets. "You're exceptional at Potions, you're a night owl? I bet you don't spend more than ten seconds in the sun unless you have too." Harry couldn't stop himself now. Merlin did he want to but he couldn't, it was like word vomit. It just came pouring out. "You're loyal, you'd do anything for your family, you're fearless and brave and a bit of an arse. You're lonely." Harry's voice tapered off, Draco was staring with wide eyes. "You're scared of failure, you're different... you've chan-."

"I think you've made your point," Draco spoke up, having recovered and looked away back up at the sky. He had some shit remark about Harry stalking him but he didn't want to say it now. He wanted the Gryffindor to leave or smoke a cigarette so he could bitch about it. Harry was fidgeting with the lace of his shoe, biting his lip and blushing. How could he have said all that stuff?! Merlin did he want to smoke. Anything to take his mind off of it. Draco broke the silence first, still looking up, "why did you start smoking?"

"I was bored," Harry answered, though it wasn't true. At all.

Draco didn't believe him, but he didn't care either. The silence grew again the two of them growing irritated with it but neither giving in. Harry was tugging at the fabric of his shoelace and Draco was forming constellations in his mind.

A noise from the forest sounded, both boys looked over quickly. Harry jumped to his feet, Draco rolled his eyes. They stared at the tree line quietly, looking for anything to move but nothing did. Silence drug on; five minutes, then ten and then fifteen before Harry stepped back and sat down with a heavy breath.

Draco was laying back now, silent, and Harry spoke up this time, "it was after my first shag," he said quietly, "the bloke offered me one. I thought you were supposed to, I don't know. I guess I had romanticized the idea of sex." Harry shrugged and glanced over at the blonde, "and I liked it."

"Smoking or your ideas of sex?" Draco's voice was quiet genuinely curious what he meant by that and he silently cursed his own curiosity.

"Both, I suppose. But who doesn't like shagging?"

Draco chuckled, tucking his hands behind his head, "I'm sure it's not someone's cup of tea."

"They're probably mad," Harry smiled to himself, which fell the moment another sound came from the woods and he looked over tense.

Draco didn't move this time, he didn't even glance over, "not scared are ya, Potter?"

"Oh piss, Malfoy," Harry grumbled his eyes still stalking the tree line.

"It's probably a unicorn," Draco said while he stretched out against the blanket, "we're in their territory tonight Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"This is their territory, not ours." Draco glanced over at the Whomping Willow, "see where we line up?"

Harry arched a brow, and followed the imaginary line that did put them behind the _safe_ zone, so to speak, "oh.."

"They're docile, and barely ever come out. I've only seen them one time."

"School just started..."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked up towards Harry, "I've been coming out here since 5th Year."

"Well, well," Harry smirked, "quite the rule breaker." Draco groaned audibly, shaking his head as he looked back at the sky. "Want to give me a go?"

"Excuse me?" The Slytherin bristled, he wasn't sure what Harry meant but based on their calm conversation he was scared this was Harry hitting on him. As far as he knew he was one of the first people the bloke had admitted being gay too.

"Things you know about me?"

Draco most definitely did not want to do that, "why are you out here Potter?"

"Wh-what?"

"What are you doing out here? Why?"

"I don't know, bored," Harry shrugged and pushed up to his feet.

 _Bored..._ Draco sighed inwardly his eyes trained to the sky without a word, _I'm just entertainment for the bored._

"I'm gonna smoke - over there, don't freak out." He added stepping back and when Draco didn't even acknowledge his words or him he sighed, "see ya Malfoy."

* * *

 _April 2008_

 **"Hey**! **Malfoy!** " Hermione's voice called down the hallway and he heard her footsteps quickly approaching, he looked around before stopping and turning towards her. "Hey," she said coming to a stop near him, "how are you?"

"Fine?"

"This is the worst he's been before," she sighed quietly letting out a short breath, "he's getting reckless."

"Potter's always been reckless. It's his stupid Gryffindor ego that you all call bravery."

Hermione smirked, shaking her head, "I'm under the impression that you're the one that signs off on him returning to work?"

Draco looked her over with a hard eye, she was wearing her Ministry robes and her hair was pulled back in a tight twist holding a file in her hand. Draco glanced at the file briefly seeing it was sealed. He wasn't talking to Harry's friend, he was talking to the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "How about you step into my office, Miss Granger?"

"Mrs. Weasley, now," she corrected softly and followed as he started walking.

 _Oh, right..._ He frowned to himself, he didn't go to the wedding. Thought about going but knew Harry would be there and thought better of it, "that's right congratulations are in order, Mrs. Weasley. How's married life?"

"It's wonderful, Malfoy. Thank you. Our daughter is turning 3 this year, and I am expecting another."

Draco arched a brow and held his door open, "well, congratulations indeed." Hermione hummed quietly and stepped into his office glancing around as she waited, once the door was shut Draco swept his hand out and offered her a chair, "please sit." She took the eat, easing into it comfortably and watched as he sat down across from her, "so what is the question then?"

"Can you refer him to..." she blushed nervously, looking away, something Draco knew from years back was a tale-tell sign she felt she was betraying someone.

He swallowed quietly, he had always been fond of her but after Harry and he split up it seemed best to stay away from them _all_. Only a few times did he meet her for tea but eventually, he stopped going, and then stopped making up excuses for her invitations and she stopped sending them. Out of the two of Harry's friends, Hermione was the best. He cleared his throat, sat back and using his wand he called forth a tray of tea, "speak freely Hermione, just us in here."

She sighed quietly, sagging against the chair with a relieved sigh and a smile, "he needs time off Draco, is there anything you can do?"

Draco frowned, busying himself with making them each a cup as he talked, "I can hold back consent, but if Potter wants a second opinion they might clear him."

"At the Ministry, we only go by clearance from the head healer regarding cases like this," she spoke quickly and reached across the desk exchanging the file in her hand for the mug of tea he was offering. "Like you said Tuesday night, this is his 7th time in the past three months being in here, most of the cases shouldn't have ended the way they did. He's being reckless, stupid, and I'm scared they're going to either let him go or he's going to push himself too far and end up..." She trailed off, shutting her eyes as breathed out the last word, "dead."

Draco felt a pain in his chest at the word and looked down at the file flipping through the papers. He wasn't a mind healer, by any means, but in order be Head Healer of the hospital he had to take some courses and training and Draco only took the bare minimum needed, "did something happen, Hermione? For him to be acting out?"

"I've been trying to think of something and Draco all I can think of is it being the 10 year... _anniversary_ of the war, things are everywhere. There were a few articles in _The Prophet_ and people have started coming up to him again. But, I don't know if that's triggered it or not," she shook her head, "if so it's gonna be a long year, and it's only April."

Draco nodded, looking at the file carefully he had a feeling she was right based on the timeline, he laid it on his desk before taking a drink from his tea, "he has to mend anyway, he has a few broken bones and a bruised lung from a contusion," he explained, "but I'll write the mend for a month and we'll see where he's at after that."

"A month?" Hermione nodded with a smile, "that sounds great. I think he's trying to sweet talk Healer Jones into releasing him but she keeps telling him it's your choice."

Draco lifted a brow, "of course."

Hermione's smile grew soft and she leaned forward slightly, "how are you Draco?"

"Doing okay," he returned the smile as best he could.

"You've always been a shit liar, you know?"

The Slytherin chuckled before taking another drink, "oh yeah?"

"I wish you wouldn't have pushed me away so much, Draco," she admitted with a tight voice, "I am always here for you."

He looked at her properly for the first time since she sat down, swallowing roughly, "it was easier," he spoke in a quiet whisper, "he really fucked me up, Hermione." Hermione frowned deeply, she hadn't expected that response, and she looked down when he did taking a long drink of her hot tea, "I heard the wedding was beautiful, by the way, the pictures I saw looked amazing."

"Thank you, it was nice." Hermione grinned, and settled back into her seat, "Rose is a spitfire like her father, I hope this one is a lot more relaxed, though I do think Harry is to blame for a lot of her attitude. You should see Ted-." Draco's face fell immediately and Hermione swallowed her words with a stiff look at her watch, "time to go for me, thanks for the tea." She stood before he could backing towards the door after jerking the file off his desk, "I'll see ya around Draco."

Draco didn't even bother getting up because by the time he thought to she was gone. He was left alone in his office with thoughts of Teddy as a baby and Harry helping him fly and teaching him to tie his shoes and the one time Teddy "cooked" breakfast for Draco's birthday.

And now that blue-haired baby was almost 10, and Draco wasn't part of his life anymore. Draco wasn't part of Harry's life anymore.

* * *

 _October 1998_

 **Draco** **looked up from his** book the moment a body eased into his line of sight, sitting down in front of him. He noticed the silence of the hall second and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at Harry sitting in front of _him_ in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Potter." Draco gave a semi-greeting his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Malfoy," Harry answered, flashing a bright smile and he reached out for a pitcher of juice pouring himself a glass, "whatcha reading?" Draco closed the book, showing him the cover while watching the other make his plate. He smelled like tobacco and smoke, he smelt familiar, it had become a nightly ritual over the last three weeks and a month into their _8th Year_ \- as it was called by most of the students, Draco and Harry might have become slight friends. Or at least acquaintances. "Looks boring."

"I can't help it if your choice of 'expanding your knowledge' involves learning the latest score of professional Quidditch," Draco glared across the table, opening the book back up and looking back at it to read.

Harry huffed, "don't tell me I have to talk to a book, Malfoy." He whined in that one quiet voice that Draco had found adorable the first time he heard it when he complained about something _'Mione_ had said to him, but Draco wouldn't want to admit that.

"You're not a baby, don't act like one," he said instead, ignoring the way his heart stuttered, "and no one is asking you to talk."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a bite, "aren't you going to eat?"

"I am," Draco answered disinterestedly, his plate still just as full as when he had made it after sitting down and his silverware in the same exact spot.

Harry studied him ignoring the silence, just as much as Draco was, and the eyes from all over the hall that were trained on the two of them but honestly Harry barely noticed them. He was used to being stared at. "No wonder you're so bloody skinny." Draco glanced up over the edge of the book, picked up his fork, pierced something on his plate and took the bite all the while staring at Harry. Harry smirked, "just merely noting you're _too_ skinny."

Draco wished that didn't hurt him to hear, not sure if it was because he felt that meant Harry didn't find him attractive because he wasn't the right body type or because it _was_ a jab at _how_ _Potter_ viewed him. "Why are you here?" Draco snapped his book shut and set it down next to him, glaring at the goofy smiling Gryffindor.

"You called me a pussy last night, said I'd be too scared."

"Couldn't have Proud Potter taking an ego hit could we?" Draco sneered narrowing his eyes in his wake as he took another bite.

Harry chuckled, "how dare you try to knock my ego down!"

"You'd think I'd get a gold star for the service," Draco smirked and watched the other closely, "you've proved your point, you can go."

"I'm comfortable," Harry shrugged and kicked his legs out under the table. He felt his shoe brush against Draco's and didn't jerk it back while leaning his arms on the table. Draco stiffened slightly, wanting to pull his leg back but _Potter_ wasn't so how could he? "So, I was wondering," Harry started and Draco noted his voice had gotten softer, "Saturday.. uh, tomorrow if you wanted to get a beer at the Three Broomsticks?"

 _Is he asking me on a date?!_ Draco blinked slowly, "what?"

"I don't know what do you drink? Fire whiskey? Uh, scotch? Absinthe?"

Draco snorted, " _absinthe?_ Merlin, Potter what are you trying to do? Get me snockered?"

"Snockered?" Harry laughed loudly, his head falling back. It wasn't an odd reaction for Draco to see - _anymore -_ but the blonde did notice a few people looking at the two even harder when Harry started laughing with his loud obnoxious body shaking laugh, "that'd be a sight."

"Potter," Draco groaned, "I don't get drunk - ever."

"I know, I know," Harry's laugh still written all over his flushed face, "you're a Malfoy!"

Draco sniffed and sat back, pushing his plate away slightly, "you can buy me a drink, _but_ if you do that thing where you think you're being funny but you aren't and buy us absinthe I'm leaving."

"Scouts honor," Harry grinned at Draco, holding up three fingers. Draco didn't get it nor did he know what it meant so he just nodded before picking up his book again. "You should really eat more, Malfoy."

"You should really mind your own business, Potter, but you're not doing that are you?" Draco answered as he scanned the page only pretending to read because it gave him a chance to look unaffected by Harry Potter.

* * *

 _April 2008_

 **Draco took a deep breath** smelling the smoke as he started down the hallway, he paused a moment before letting out a quiet breath that made his whole body ache. He hadn't smelt that smoke in a long time, 6 years to be exact. He hadn't felt this safe and relaxed in just as long.

"Mister Potter you're not allowed to smoke in here! Put it out!" He heard Healer Jones' voice drift into the hallway.

"Oh piss on 'em," Harry's voice followed and Draco knew he hadn't put it out. He knew Harry.

Draco sighed, starting down the hallway again, "Harry, put it out. C'mon!" Hermione's voice joined and Draco came to a stop outside the door before turning into the room.

"You'd have thought your hearing went to _Potter_ ," he greeted the room, flicked his wand dousing the man in water and effectively putting out his cigarette, "if you can't control your patients, Jones, it might be time to find a new profession for you." He added jerking the chart from the holder on the door and opening it.

Harry swallowed roughly not even noticing he was covered in water, all he saw was Draco-fuckin'-Malfoy in all his god damn glory. He hadn't seen the man this close up in nearly 6 years but, _by God,_ was he a sight for sore eyes. "Oh, lay off, Draco," he muttered shaking his head and taking the limp wet cigarette from his mouth, "you know as well as I do how hard it is to control me."

Draco didn't even glance up from his file, nor did he acknowledge he even heard Harry speak. Though he felt his blood boil at the sound of his name and on top of that the innuendo the other stupid git made. Draco's eyes scanned over the chart checking the new notes before closing it and taking another step to shut the door, Healer Jones and Hermione looking between the two. "Go ahead," he said with a nod at Jones still ignoring Harry.

Jones cleared her throat, running her hands over her white, long jacket, "Healer Malfoy is the lead on the case, today he is shadowing me. If you have any questions regarding this, Mister Potter, feel free to ask either of us at any point - if there is anything either of us can do to help you, ease your pain or mind, feel free to speak up. Mister Malfoy is the Head Healer of the hospital, you are in great hands with him here." She finished her little speech giving Draco a fleeting grin before turning back to Harry, and giving a rundown on his condition to Draco.

 _I'm aware of how good those hands are,_ Harry thought still staring at the blonde man in front of his bed. His eyes raked over the other slowly, taking in each and every part of him. Long, white-blonde hair that was pulled back in a ribbon, hard steel gray eyes that were bored and disinterested, thin tight light pink lips in a hard line, his shoulders were tense and Harry could tell he was _too skinny_ again.

He grabbed his wand drying himself quickly before reaching out for another cigarette, slipping it between his lips. Draco saw this from the corner of his eyes before flicking them back to Jones, "okay Mister Potter we're going to do an examination. No smoking!" She groaned out and took the cigarette from his lips, "we'll take you outside once this is over, alright?"

Harry hummed with an eye roll and leaned forward slightly stripping his shirt off with her help, Draco stepped back from the bed ignoring Harry's eyes as he stood next to Hermione, crossing his arms against his chest. "She seems to be doing good," Hermione said in a quiet tone, "Harry's a hard patient to have."

"She lacks confidence," Draco answered, his arms tight to his chest as he watched her working through the examination. She raised her wand and a light blue light wrapped around the man on the bed, before disappearing and then glowing red over his side.

"The bruised ribs are slowly healing," she was saying, "but the bruised lung is taking longer."

Draco glanced at Harry's chest, his tongue flicked out against his lips and then he spoke up, "it's going to take longer." Jones glanced at him before back at Harry in confusion, "Potter has weakened lungs because of years of smoking," he flicked his eyes to Harry, "you have a few choices though they won't be quick fixes. You can stop smoking now and start healing your lungs and body, it'll help keep your lungs from overworking and help them heal faster or you can continue smoking and put your lungs through more stress." He explained and stepped forward, "his arm?"

"Healed," she said, "Mister Potter was saying he felt a few bouts of pain but nothing the anti-inflammatory potion didn't take away."

"His leg?"

"It hurts," Harry answered for her, not really liking the way Draco was avoiding him and talking to her instead.

Draco grabbed the chart from Jones, pulled out his pen and scribbled his notes across the chart. "Alright Potter, a month _at least_ off from work," Draco started looking right at Harry for the first time since the two were in the room together, "I'll write you an order to attend two appointments per week of physical therapy for your elbow and leg pain. If your lung doesn't look better at your follow up it'll be longer, can't have The Chosen One running around having trouble breathing." Draco sneered halfheartedly, Harry chuckled shaking his head, "let's give him one more night here before sending him home," he added handing the chart back to Jones.

"Why a month? Usually, it's just a few days or a week at most," Harry whined in that _one voice_.

Draco arched a brow, "shouldn't make it such a habit," he answered with a head tilt, "any other questions?"

"That wasn't even an answer!" Harry growled out, having a vague memory of the two of them fighting over what it meant to communicate.

Draco breathed in annoyance, "because I'm the Head Healer, Potter, and I said so. You need rest, you need to heal up so you're going to." He turned slightly, "and you won't be released until we feel that has been done."

Harry blinked, "alright... So, can I go outside now to smoke?"

Draco swallowed roughly and turned back to Harry, "did you listen to anything I said?"

"Of course I did Draco, but just because you _feel_ like I should stop smoking doesn't mean I'm going to or I think 10 years ago I might have stopped." Harry was growing irritated and he ignored his friend in the corner of the room and the nervous healer to his right as he glared right at Draco. Here it was, this was normal. This was familiar.

"Mm," Draco hummed nodding his head, then he reached out and picked up the pack of smokes before dropping the whole thing into the pitcher of water, "rather I think you should stop or not, Potter has nothing to do with this diagnosis. I am speaking as a professional to a patient, you have weakened lungs. You can either quit smoking and return to work sooner or deal with however long it will take for the contusion to heal." Harry growled in frustration, his eyes growing wide, "as long as you're in my care you will not be smoking. Lucky for you, you leave tomorrow morning," he turned and left the room shutting the door after him and stalking off down the hallway.

* * *

 _November 1998_

 **Harry spotted Draco as soon as he came around** the tree and smiled, waving. Draco stared at him, returning the wave stiffly before joining him. "Malfoy, I got you something," Harry said suddenly once Draco sunk down onto the blanket.

"Wh-what?"

"A gift," Harry shrugged and handed Draco a medium sized box gift wrapped in white paper with a silver ribbon.

"Why?"

Harry groaned, "just look at it!"

Draco frowned down at the package and sat it on his lap, undoing the ribbon then the paper. Pulling it open he found a small gold extendable telescope. "Oh," Draco arched a brow, and glanced up at the other, "it'll be useful Potter, good one."

Harry snorted shaking his head, "good one? Alright."

Draco took it out of the box, and pulled it open before tilting his head up to the sky and looking through, "oh, wow," he muttered before he could stop himself, "they feel so close."

Harry smiled to himself and when Draco dropped it and looked over his smile grew, "well, give me a look!" The Slytherin handed it over and Harry laid back on the blanket staring up, "you're right they feel close," his voice laced with excitement. _Just Potter things._ And he laid there a long time looking all over the sky, messing with the measurements and muttering excitedly until finally he gave it back to Draco with a sheepishly muttered, "sorry."

"You can keep it if you want, Potter," Draco chuckled taking it back anyway. He was laying on his side now watching the other.

"I'll just bug you if I want to borrow it." Harry lifted a shoulder with a smirk, "whatcha say?"

"I suppose since you bought it I could let you use it."

"Don't like to share much?"

Draco blinked at the question, then tilted his chin and looked away, "no."

"Me either," Harry's voice was soft and quiet as it floated to Draco, wrapping around him, "must be an only child thing."

"Thank Merlin I didn't corner the market on that one." Draco rolled his eyes, shaking a shiver off when he rolled to his back. He smelt Harry light up rather than hearing it and hated the fact the familiar scent made him feel better.

"Hermione wants to meet you," Harry spoke up, blowing out a puff of smoke quietly.

"Oh?"

The Gryffindor looked over, taking a drag, "well?"

"Hm?" Draco looked back curiously.

"Do you want to meet her?"

"Oh," he lifted his shoulder then looked back up towards the sky, his tongue flicked out against his lips, "I don't know why she'd want to meet me."

"She says I talk about you too much," Harry answered, taking another drag to finish the cigarette. He pushed it against the ground before flicking it away, "so she wants to meet you."

"That's ridiculous," Draco muttered wishing he hadn't flushed at the idea of Harry talking about him.

"Which part? Me talking about you or her wanting to meet you?"

"Both," Draco's voice was quiet now, barely a whisper.

Harry rolled to his side, he was close to Draco. So close his chest brushed against his arm, "I like you, why wouldn't I talk about you?" Draco scowled up at the sky about to jerk away but he couldn't move. It would not only give Harry the satisfaction and the blonde didn't want to. "Want to know what I say?"

 _Yes._

Draco didn't answer though, he just stayed still staring up at the sky, "I tell her about our talks, and dinner conversations which aren't many y'know." The Gryffindor paused, "I tell her about how much I like you, and how I am glad we've become friends, and how much I want to be more than that..." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced over without turning his head, "I want to kiss you, Malfoy."

"If you kiss me I'll hit you," Draco warned with a tight voice.

Harry laughed, "why? You like blokes, I'm a bloke. I like blokes and you're a bloke. What's so wrong with this?"

Draco sat up, shoving his hand through his hair, "no."

"I think you're overreacting."

The blonde scoffed and got to his feet, "I'm gonna give you two seconds to pretend this conversation didn't happen or I'm going to walk away."

"This isn't a conversation Draco!" Harry gasped with a breathy laugh, "this is me talking and you _listening_."

Draco turned around and looked at him with wide eyes, "don't." _Did he just call me Draco?!_

Harry was on his feet now facing him, the two less than arm's length away. Draco could smell the smoke from his last cigarette still in the air and he knew his mouth would taste like it. He knew his neck would smell like it, he knew if he leaned in he would be consumed by it. It wasn't the smell of that bloody, disgusting habit that drove him crazy, it was the Harry Potter smell that did it.

That embrace would be warm and inviting and _all_ Harry. All of his flaws, all of his perfections, all of his rebellion in one embrace. All Harry Potter with his toned chest, muscular arms, and dominant presence; he would fight the cold off easily. He would fix Draco with one touch. The idea drove him wild, it made his heart beat too fast. It made his face flush. It made his skin shiver off the breeze that was pushing against the two. Winter was approaching, it was the middle of November now.

And then like a jolt of lightning Harry reached out and Draco fought back the moan. His hand pushed through Draco's white blonde hair gripping him almost painfully and pulling him towards him. Then his lips pressed against Draco's, taking the kiss. Draco froze, his whole body leaning towards Harry for more. He had never been kissed like that before.

Harry kissed with a passion, a fierceness Draco didn't know existed. He kissed his desire to die right out of him, he kissed his fear away, he kissed the loneliness Draco was drowning in until it drifted away. Harry took over every part of Draco's body with his lips, with his kiss, he wrapped around him and controlled him with that one moment. Draco's eyes fluttered shut, he melded to Harry's hold and then as their breath mingled Draco could taste the tobacco and he jerked his head back.

Harry pushed against him for another kiss and Draco pushed him away, "no!" He gasped out, pulling his arm back to smack him across the face.

"Merlin Malfoy!" Harry blinked, stepping back and cradling his cheek, "Why'd you hit me?!"

"I told you I would!" Draco yelled pushing him away again.

"Don't push me!" Harry yelled back at him, grabbing Draco's wrist as he made another move to push him again.

"Let go of me, _Potter._ " He growled out, jerking his arm away, "and leave me alone."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Harry reached out for him turning him around, "don't go, Draco, please."

The Slytherin stiffened, shaking his head, "don't!"

"Stay, please, I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"You should have _listened,"_ he sniffed, wiping his mouth before shoving his hand through his hair to calm it. "It's late," Draco answered still not looking at the other, "I think we should head back."

"Oh," Harry whispered, "I want, uhm, I'm going to smoke another cigarette then I'll head in." Draco tilted his head and started towards the castle without looking back. He smelt the smoke before he left and he swallowed roughly wishing he could taste it again.

* * *

 _May 2008_

 **Hermione** was propped up on the bed next to Harry the two laying quietly as they watched a show together, she was knitting and he was fidgeting with his fingers, "this is driving me crazy." He finally groaned out, "'Mione, I want to be out there."

"You can't."

"Something tells me you asked him to not sign off on me," he grumbled before climbing off the bed, pacing towards the door. Harry had come over for a visit and to talk about work because not only was she his best friend she was his right-hand _woman_ in the office.

"I think he's being cautious is all."

Harry glared, narrowing his eyes and rubbing his side as he yelled, "stop lying to me!"

She sighed, dropping the knitting needles, "lay back down Harry you're in pain."

"Stuff it!" Harry yelled, wincing again, as he stomped out of the room and outside to smoke. _Fucking Draco,_ he growled to himself, slamming onto the bench that was outside hers and Ron's house and winced in pain again. He did his best to ignore the throb of pain in his chest while taking a slow drag and shutting his eyes. He had only another week off but something told him Draco wasn't going to sign off on him - at all. Something told him Draco wouldn't sign off until Hermione told him to or Harry _was_ all healed.

Harry didn't have time for that, he didn't have time for any of that. He needed back out there and quick. There had to be something else to convince them he would be okay... he just had to figure out what it was Hermione was trying to hide him from.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called, waving as he and Rose came up the walkway, "where's 'Mione?"

"Knitting," Harry smiled, rubbing Roses head before she ran towards the door, "Teddy is inside, Rosie."

Ron joined him on the bench, glancing over, after letting Rose into the house, "how ya feelin' mate?"

"A little sore," he admitted with a frown and shifted slightly.

His friend frowned deeply and leaned forward, "how uh... how was seeing _him_?"

"Surreal," Harry chuckled, "I loved him, y'know?"

Ron nodded, "yeah, I figure you did."

"It was odd, wannit?"

Ron shrugged, "it was a strange relationship, sure."

"I miss him," Harry whispered, and took a slow drag feeling a tear prang up from the pain of the breath - not the memory, never the memories.

"I don't see how," Ron sighed, "he's a right prat and all the two of you ever did was bloody argue."

Harry shook his head, "no, that's not true. In the end, sure, but not there in the beginning." The redhead sighed and sat back, glancing up at the late afternoon sky. "Not in the middle - we traveled so much with Ted, we did so much with him it was amazing."

"And then he realized you were you, and he was he and it wasn't going to work out."

 _That's not what happened..._

"Hey, you still going to the Anniversary Dinner tonight?" Ron asked suddenly glancing down at his watch, "he's supposed to be speaking, y'know?"

"Oh yeah, I had heard that," Harry nodded, "it's easier seeing him from a distance than it is seeing him right in front of me."

Ron tilted his head, "you bringing a date?"

"Teddy, he wants to go. I think he's old enough to handle it," Harry smiled his mood changing slightly, "he picked out his dress robes yesterday - or a style, he wanted a muggle set." Harry laughed, "has a pink bow tie."

"Of course it does," Ron chuckled, standing up with a stretch, "I bet his hair will match it too."

 **Hermione** **and Ron had** gotten a sitter for Rose, so the four showed up at the Ministry together just before six. Teddy was gripping Harry's hand tightly, his face pink with excitement - almost matching his hair. "Dad!" He called pointing at a large hanging banner of Harry, "it's you!"

"It's me," Harry nodded almost embarrassed by the fact and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was the first time Ted had been to the Ministry of Magic.

It reminded him of himself the way he spun around looking at everything with excitement, "oh, Dad look!" He called again tugging on Harry's hand and pointing at the long hall of fireplaces that people were showing up in.

"I see," Harry grinned pulling him along as he followed Hermione and Ron. They were all in the middle of the Ministry now which had been turned into a large dining hall with hundreds of tables dressed in gold and white along the far wall were memorials of the fallen fighters their faces smiling down at everyone, Harry spotted Remus and Tonks not sure if he should pull Teddy to it and show him now or what until the end of the night, but when Teddy gasped out he pulled back a frown, _now it is._

"Draco!"

Harry blinked and turned feeling Teddy let go of his hand before running away from him and throwing his arms around the blonde man who was in conversation with a few people Harry couldn't place. Hermione and Ron had stopped and turned, both sharing a look as they watched and edged towards Harry.

Draco hadn't heard Teddy and scowled down at the person around his waist before his eyes widened and he stared at the pink haired boy. He knew who it was instantly.

"Draco!" Teddy called out again excitedly squeezing him tighter.

Draco cleared his throat to choke back the tears, his smile never falling, "Ted," he whispered excitedly and dropped down to his knees setting his glass on the ground before wrapping his arms around the boy tightly. Harry stood back, watching, he blew out the breath he had been holding not sure why he was even nervous in the first place. Draco wasn't a monster and he loved Teddy so much. He had been a huge part of his life for the first four years, after all.

Teddy hugged him tightly, pulling back after a second, "how did you know it was _me_?" He asked excitedly, gripping the man's arms.

"Who else would have pink hair?" Draco teased and leaned forward shutting his eyes as he kissed the top of his head. "Where is Harry, hm?"

Teddy turned and pointed. A few steps away Harry stood with his arms folded in front of him watching nervously, "Dad!" He called, waving him over. Hermione and Ron followed suit and the three closed in on the group as Harry approached he realized Draco had been talking to Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini. Last he had known Draco hadn't befriended them again, _maybe he had now?_ "Look who I found," Teddy spoke proudly hugging Draco again. "Do you like my robes?" He asked changing the subject back to himself quickly when he looked at Draco, "wait what's it called Daddy?"

Draco felt his heartbreak as Teddy called Harry 'daddy', he had remembered the first time he had said it, one day after daycare another kid had used the word and it just seemed to stick.

"A suit."

"My suit! It's muggle made," he said proudly, "I picked it out all by myself."

"Well," Draco smiled, "let me take a look," he added and leaned back as Teddy showed off, "you look stunning, little man."

"I'm a real _lady killer._ " He wiggled his light pink eyebrows before glancing up at Harry nervously, "that's what Uncle Ron said anyway, Dad didn't like it." He half whispered, not doing a very good job at keeping quiet.

Draco stood straight, smiling as he shook his head, "that means I like it instantly."

Teddy giggled, he was a little on the short side for his age just coming in at 4'3'' - he definitely took after his mum in the height department and only came to Draco's mid stomach, he turned his blue eyes up to Draco with a smile, "can I please sit with you for dinner?"

Draco wanted to say yes. The answer was written all over his face, his eyes lit up and he practically nodded but then he remembered Harry and glanced over at the man who was smiling his _stupid_ Gryffindor smile at the two of them. "I wouldn't mind at all, Ted, but you did come with Harry right?" He looked back down, "it's kind of his night." He added the jab, even though he didn't need to. Draco might be 28 years old but that didn't mean he was mature enough to not be bitter.

Harry's smile fell slightly, but quickly replaced the moment Teddy turned back to him, "can Draco sit with us?"

"Of course, Ted, whatever you want," Harry answered quickly, plastered smile in place, "we should get to our seats, though."

Teddy grabbed Draco's hand rather than Harry's and looked up at the blonde with a wide smile, "this is better anyway, I don't like your friends."

"My friends?" Draco asked and looked where he was looking to, "oh," he answered as if remembering Nott and Zabini, "why not?"

"They're bad. Mean. I can feel it in the energy," Ted grimaced and gave Draco's hand a tug the two following behind _The_ Golden Trio. Teddy was oblivious to the looks headed their way, but Draco wasn't. He knew the whole room was practically staring at Harry because as much as it was a jab at Harry it was true. This was Harry's night, the celebration of The Savior and his friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the three together single-handedly saved the world, _of course._

The five slid into their chairs, Ted between Harry and Draco, Hermione on his other side and Ron next to her. Harry did away with the extra chair quickly and they all settled in.

"Tell Draco about your school," Harry suggested once they were in, "I'm sure he'd like to hear."

" _Dad_ ," he groaned, "that's boring!"

Draco didn't think it was boring at all, he wanted to know everything. He wanted to know everything that he had been neglected of being part of these last six years, like Ted being energy sensitive? _Was the boy a clairvoyant? Was he going to excel in Divination?_ Draco knew he was setting himself up for another crash and burn but right then it was perfect. Teddy was smiling at him, pink hair and flushed face embarrassed by Harry doting on him. "Tell me all about it, Teddy," Draco urged smiling widely.

"It's a muggle school," he started talking, turning to Draco who was listening dutifully determined to not miss a single detail.

Harry looked at the two, feeling Hermione's gaze he turned and glanced at her curiously. She quickly looked away from him but not before she was able to hide the deep frown she had been wearing, holding up the single page menu that was on the table and reading it over.

He sighed, pushing his hand through his raven hair. He knew what that frown said, what that frown meant. He was setting himself up for failure and not just himself, Teddy too. He had finally gotten Teddy to stop asking about Draco just a few years ago now he was going to bring it up again. And now he was old enough to really get hurt. Harry may have made a mistake bringing him but then again he wasn't sure he had. _Maybe this is what we needed, to get back on the right track._ But, even as he thought that he knew it was a lie. There was no 'right track' for them, Draco and Harry were through.

Harry had made sure of that.

 **"So,** **this girl... Megan**? Did she like the flowers?" Draco asked leaning on the table top. Teddy had just recapped practically everything about his life over the last hour and Draco was piecing it all together.

"Yeah," Teddy flushed his hair had diverted back to his normal sandy brown color by now, "she said we were going out."

Harry sighed, "Ted, we talked about this."

"I know," Teddy answered quickly, "I was just explaining."

Draco chuckled, giving Harry a playful eye roll - forgetting himself a moment. It was easy with Teddy around to forget all the world's problems, "what is it you said about this Potter?"

"No girls or guys until school is done," Harry shook his head, then handed Teddy his menu, "also pick what you want to eat, bud."

"I'm starving!" He grabbed the menu and looked down at it, "what are you having Draco?"

"I don't know yet," Draco answered truthfully, "what are the choices?" Teddy shared his menu, "I'll have the steak option, and you Ted?"

"Me too!"

"Teddy you don't like steak." Harry chuckled watching the two with a head shake, _just like old times._

Teddy looked over, eyebrows raised, "I don't?"

"No, you like soup though," Harry smiled and pointed to the menu option leaning forward, "or the pasta dish - we had that at Aunt 'Mione's once remember?"

Teddy frowned staring at it, "chicken al- _fred_ -oh?"

"Alfredo, yes."

"Okay, I'll have that," Ted sat the menu down with a serious nod, and Draco couldn't help but think this is how a young Potter would have been had he been able to be a child. Hermione was spot on about the attitude.

Draco felt a bit awkward, now that Teddy wasn't talking and took a chance glancing up at the table. Ron was talking to Harry quietly and Hermione shared a small look with him, "you nervous, Draco?"

He chuckled, "confidence is my middle name."

"Why would you be nervous?" Teddy asked curiously looking back up at him.

"I have to present a research project the hospital is doing," he answered softly, "I have a team I work with so it won't be just me."

"I want to be a healer when I grow up," Teddy smiled.

"You'll make a fine one if you choose to." Harry spoke up, "he's brilliant really," he added, "I can't wait to get him in Hogwarts he's going to give them all a run for their money."

"Without a doubt," Draco agreed and picked up his wine glass taking a sip.

Teddy groaned again, " _guyssss._ "

Harry smiled, shaking his head at the young boy, "well, what's the research on Draco?"

Draco tilted his head, giving Harry half a glance, "we're studying the long-term effect of stressful careers, such as these, on the physical health of people." He looked around the room, "though I could just pull you in as a test subject, Potter, your body is the perfect example of overworked and run ragged."

Harry rolled his eyes, "sure." Draco smiled to himself taking another drink of his wine before they all turned their eyes to the House Elf that appeared to take their order.

 **The 10 Year Anniversary Gala drug** on far into the night, and finally just before ten the dining hall of people were released to mingle. Teddy was leaning against Harry, half asleep as the Minister spoke and when people started moving Harry nudged the boy awake, "hey Ted, let's get home, huh?"

"Draco?" He asked as soon as he woke looking around, not spotting the blonde his frown grew instantly. Draco hadn't made his way back to their table after his presentation, and Teddy had grown anxious with the idea he wouldn't be seeing him ever again.

Harry blew out his breath, "we'll see him before we leave, okay?"

"Okay!" Teddy jumped to his feet, grabbing his suit jacket off the back of his chair and shrugged it on. Taking his time to hug Hermione and Ron before grabbing Harry's hand again. "You're on a card, huh?"

"I guess so," Harry frowned slightly looking down at his godson, his back tight and chest aching from the whole night, "is that okay or should I have them not make anymore?"

"It's not just you," Teddy smiled up at him, "it's Aunt 'Mione and Uncle Ron too, right?"

"Yeah, all three of us."

"It's okay, I think you deserved it," Teddy said and squeezed Harry's hand before looking back at the buzzing dining hall, "now we just need to find Draco."

Harry looked around, spotting the blonde across the hall with his team talking to people, "c'mon he's over here." Teddy and him moved through the people while Harry was doing his best to avoid anyone that looked like they wanted to talk to him and came to a stop when they were in front of Draco's team falling in line behind a few people that were talking to them. Harry bent down slightly, "we have to wait for a second, he's talking okay?"

"Alright," Ted leaned his head against Harry's side, watching Draco closely. "Is he coming home with us?"

"No, I don't think so Ted," Harry answered quietly, still crouched down to talk to him.

"I miss him, Dad."

"I know," Harry frowned slightly and hugged his godson tightly. He would have to work something out for the two because granted he hadn't seen Draco in a long time something told him the Slytherin hadn't been as happy as he was at dinner in almost as long. _I shouldn't have been such an arse._ When they were ready to move forward Harry stood up with a groan of pain and ushered Teddy forward.

"Harry Potter!" One of the junior healers gushed out, "great speech!"

"Ah," Harry gave a nervous look, squeezing Teddy's shoulder slightly, "thank you so much."

"Are you going to sign up for our research trial?"

Harry looked the man over, before shaking his head, "I think I'd skew the results, I'm under far too much stress and my body is already in terrible condition."

The healer frowned, nodding, "that's not good."

"I'm still recovering from my latest injury. Draco here is the healer on my case, actually, so y'know a conflict of interest, but I definitely support the program and will do what I can to endorse it." The healer reached out his hand, giving Harry's a shake before turning away with a wide smile. Harry raised his eyebrows with a look at Draco and rubbed his side taking in shallow breaths, "we were getting ready to leave, Draco, and we wanted to say goodbye." Teddy was holding onto Draco tightly, frowning, "and ask if you had plans for the rest of the night?"

Draco arched a brow, "what?"

"It's Friday, Ted and I watch movies and eat too much ice cream on Fridays." Harry chuckled which turned into a quiet cough as he covered his mouth and turned away slightly, "it's a little late but we're not one to break tradition, are we buddy?"

"No way!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly, "Draco can come?"

"Of course," Harry smiled at the boy, "we'll pick a short movie."

Draco couldn't help but smile, so wide his cheeks turned red from it and he nodded at Teddy. "Just let me grab my coat." Teddy clapped excitedly and hugged a wincing Harry as the blonde hurried away.

* * *

 _November 1998_

 **"Malfoy!"** Harry yelled, running down the hallway that led to the dungeons. Draco had been avoiding him all week and he was fed up with it. He wasn't putting up with it anymore, he wanted his attention and he was going to get it. Harry skidded to a stop right in front of him, breathing out a gasp of air, "Malfoy, you're avoiding me!" Draco stared back impassively, he was sporting a bruised eye and swollen lip which made Harry gasp. "What happened to your face?"

"What do you _want_ Potter?"

"What happened to your face?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head turning to leave. Harry quickly grabbed his arm jerking him to a stop and Draco gasped out quietly through his teeth looking down at the arm, "stop touching me, Potter!" He snarled pushing Harry's hand away and rubbing his arm.

Harry blinked taking in more of the blonde, he was wearing a high collar shirt, and his sleeves covered _both_ of his arms rather than only the left, "you're bruised all over, aren't you?! What happened to you?"

"Leave me alone, Potter," Draco growled out, spotting Hermione and Ron waiting at the top of the hallway, "just fucking leave me alone!"

"What's this? A _lover's_ quarrel?" A voice sneered out from behind and Harry jerked around seeing Theodore Nott standing behind him flanked by Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle, and a group of Slytherin's he didn't know, with a gloating smile plastered to his face.

"What?" He asked and looked between Draco and the others. Draco was staring with the same impassive look he gave Harry as a greeting. "What's going on?"

"I think we should be asking you, Potter, just what _are_ you doing? You're in enemy territory now y'know...?" Nott drawled out, tilting his head with a sneer and stepping closer, "why not ask your boyfriend how he got all beat up?"

"What?" Harry looked between the two again, his eyebrow hitched high with wide eyes, "what's going on Malfoy?"

"Nothing Potter, just leave."

"No, no," Nott stepped closer, his hand coming down on Harry's shoulder, "we're not going anywhere," he gave Harry a shove and Harry's back hit the stone wall.

"You did this to him?" The Gryffindor asked a small smile crept across his face as he spoke, the realization coursing through his mind. "Got him pretty good, hm?" He continued his smile growing slowly, "how about that Malfoy," Harry glanced over with hard eyes and a smile on his face. A smile Draco knew was fake the moment their eyes met and he shook his head frantically at Harry because he didn't know what was going to happen.

Nott laughed, "yeah, we did," his smugness practically tangible as he laughed, "blood traitors are worse than mudbloods."

"Ha!" Harry smirked, nodding, "yeah, that's true." He shook his head with the smile still in place, "taught him a right lesson."

"Yeah, that and he's a faggot, y'know? Thought you were just making friends with him, didn't you?"

Harry's lips twitched and he looked over at Draco before laughing loudly, "really? He's gay huh?" Nott laughed again, nudging Harry as if to say the two of them were getting along. Between _faggot_ and _blood traitor/mudblood_ hating they were two peas in a pod.

"Oi! What's the holdup, Harry?" Ron called speaking from behind Nott, standing back a little, Hermione close behind. He could tell from Harry's overly obnoxious laugh and hard eyes he was close to busting.

"Ron," Harry gave Nott a clap on his shoulder, "we were just talking about how much Malfoy deserved that beating." Ron glanced over at Draco who was red-faced and staring nervously - it was an odd look to see Draco sporting. "Y'know why they did it?" Ron shook his head before giving Hermione a nod to back up. "He's a.. _faggot_ and a _blood traitor._ "

"Oh shit, really?" Ron arched a brow, playing along. Out of everything Ron was loyal - always loyal. "That's weird because last I checked... aren't you a _faggot_ Harry?"

"Worse than that," Harry answered grabbing Nott by the throat, "I'm a _blood traitor_." His voice dropped as the smile slipped off his face and he shoved Nott away, "how about a lesson for me?"

Nott blinked, a bit taken aback before Harry's fist came colliding with his face and sending him stumbling back. Goyle gave a loud growl rushing at Harry but Ron was quicker and jerked him by his shoulders throwing him backward with a quiet head shake that said _try me_. Harry let loose in that punch, Nott stumbled backward falling over before Harry came collapsing down on top of him with a growl pounding into his body. Hit after hit until Ron had to grab him and pull him back, "mate, that's enough."

Harry pushed Ron away roughly, turning around and glaring at the other horrified Slytherin's left in the hall. He pushed a hand through his messy hair before throwing his fist out behind him pointing at Draco, "touch him again, _ever_ , and I swear I will do worse than that." He sneered then turned and looked at Draco, "get your stuff."

Ron was looking between Harry and Draco, before stepping over to a wide-eyed Hermione checking on her. Draco's voice was quiet and uncertain when he looked back at Harry, "w-what?"

"You'll stay with us, Malfoy, go get your stuff." Draco stared at him opening his mouth to protest but with all the eyes on them and Nott laying on the floor sniveling tears, and Draco feeling wanted for the first time in his life he didn't. He just turned and said the password to enter the Slytherin Common's and headed in to pack his stuff.

Draco and Harry didn't spend a second apart, after that, for a long time. Though something should have told Draco how much of a storm Harry was based on that reaction. He should have been prepared for the fight he was in for with the man he was already head over heels in love with.

* * *

 _May 2008_

 **Draco was lounging on the couch** , Harry was in the armchair and Teddy was laying with his legs in Draco's lap almost asleep. He was fighting sleep with all he had because he knew it meant Draco would be gone, Draco would leave.

Harry grunted in pain as he stood, "I'm gonna go smoke, Ted, and when I get back in its bedtime," Harry paused ruffling the boys now blue hair, the movie was almost over.

Draco looked over at the boy, smiling softly. He didn't want the night to end any more than Teddy did if he was honest. He knew it meant he would be gone, he would leave. He took a deep breath unintentionally as the smell of Harry's cigarette drifted in through the open patio door and rubbed Teddy's back slowly.

 _This could have been us..._

"I don't want you to go," Teddy looked at him, sitting up. "But, don't be sad, Dray."

 _Oh yeah..._ "I'm sorry, Ted," Draco whispered, biting the back of his lip to stay in control of his emotions.

The boy leaned forward, hugging him tightly, "Draco why'd you go? Before?"

"What?" The blonde frowned deeply and pulled back studying him closely.

"Dad said it's because you deserved more," he whispered quietly, "was I not enough?"

Draco felt his heartbreak and swallowed back his tears, "you were more than enough, Teddy. Merlin were you enough, I love you so much, little guy."

"Then why'd you go?"

"I just had to leave so you and Harry could be happy."

"I miss you so much, Draco, I don't want you to leave again."

Draco hugged him and pressed his nose to the top of his head taking a deep breath, burning the scent of his hair into his mind, "we'll see each other soon, okay? You won't even have enough time to miss me." He promised and glanced up when he felt Harry standing in the entrance of the room watching them, "I promise."

Teddy hugged him tightly, "promise, promise?"

"Promise, promise." Draco and Harry stayed still with their eyes locked until Teddy pulled back from the hug and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek, "now I think it's bedtime, it's getting late."

Teddy frowned but stood up, "night Draco."

"Night buddy, I love you," the blonde whispered and gave his forehead a kiss.

Harry smiled at his godson widely, "how about that, huh?" He asked excitedly, "go brush your teeth I'll come to tuck you in, in a second."

"Ok!" Teddy ran off down the hallway quickly.

Harry cleared his throat, looking over at Draco, "let me tuck him in, I want to talk to you so please don't leave." Draco's whole demeanor changed the moment Teddy was gone and he sat up straight, glancing at his watch, "please?"

Draco eyed him distrustfully, "okay."

 **Harry came back into the** room carrying them both a glass of wine. He sat Draco's on the coffee table before taking his previous seat in the chair. Harry looked him over quietly before clearing his throat and leaning forward as he cradled his side, "he loves you."

Draco gritted his teeth, smoothing his dress robes slightly, "if you're just going to rub it in my face Potter, I'm leaving."

"No," Harry sighed, "I was just going to suggest a way for you two to see each other again. Like Saturdays and Sundays? I don't know your work schedule now of course, but before you had weekends off unless there was an emergency, is that still the same?"

"Yes," Draco arched a brow staring at him uncertainly, "that would be okay with me."

"Okay," Harry nodded and smiled brightly, "tomorrow you can come over in the afternoon, maybe? He could stay with you and bring him home Sunday evening? We can see how it goes for him and us, and go from there?" Draco was waiting. He was waiting for Harry to jerk it all away from him. It was like he could almost taste it, Harry was close to taking it all away from him. He knew it. "Or next weekend if this weekend doesn't work for you?"

"Tomorrow is fine, Potter," Draco answered after another long, hard look, "I'll be here in the morning."

Harry breathed out a sigh, smiling softly and Draco stood up to leave Harry hurried to his feet jumping up as well, "no need to rush off if you don't want." Draco rolled his eyes and stepped around the man, towards the door, "or go ahead." Harry followed him, leaning forward to pull the door open his chest brushed against Draco's back slightly.

The blonde stiffened, his heart plummeting the moment they touched and his mind screeched to a halt. He hovered in the entrance way, until the smell of nicotine and smoke wrapped around as he took a gasping breath, "see you tomorrow."

* * *

 _October 2002_

 **"Dadd** y!" Teddy giggled smiling up at Harry who was hunched over tickling him. The two were waiting on Draco to get home from work, he had been at the hospital for 3 days now but had sent an owl that morning letting Harry know he would be home for Hallows Eve by six. It was just a little past six when the door was opened, "Dway!" Teddy called excitedly and jumped off the couch running to the stairs to see the man taking his jacket off and laying it over the banister, "hi Dway!"

"Hey baby," Draco smiled half up the stairs and he sunk down to his knees, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly, "how are you?"

"Good! Daddy and I were waiting for you," Teddy said excitedly wiggling away from Draco after a second to stand proudly, he was wearing a werewolf outfit which clearly Harry had found hilariously, "I look like my _real_ dad." He called proudly, hands on his hips and a wide smile.

Draco arched a brow and pushed himself up, "look at that," he chuckled, "let me change really quickly, alright?"

Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco's cheek, the blonde looking over exhausted, "how about you take a nap, Dray, we'll go out without you and come back and watch a movie - Teddy wants pizza."

"It's okay, Potter, just let me change," he cupped Harry's cheek a second before hurrying down the hallway. Harry sighed but didn't argue and instead helped Teddy get his shoes on, before getting his candy bucket. "Alright, where's my little man?" Draco called coming down the hallway, he had changed into dark jeans and a sweater of Harry's, drinking an energy potion he nabbed from his reserves. "Ready to tear up the town werewolf?" He asked scooping 4-year-old Teddy off the ground and putting him on his shoulders.

"We're ready," Harry chuckled and grabbed Teddy's jacket, following the two out of the house. He couldn't help himself feel a tinge of jealousy at the sight of Draco and Teddy. He knew Teddy craved Draco time because Draco was never around, and vice-versa, but it still hurt that his boyfriend would rather spend time with his godson.

The night consisted of Teddy and Draco running from house to house with Harry following behind, as always every time they were together. It didn't change. Harry wasn't a priority anymore. And when they got back to the house and Teddy had fallen asleep against Draco's chest before being put to bed by the man, Harry realized he was even less of a priority.

"Whatcha doing?" Harry called from the open patio door where he was leaning against the railing smoking, Draco had pulled his shoes on which caught Harry's attention.

"I gotta go back in," Draco answered from the living room, picking up their trash and taking it to the kitchen, "I'll be back before the morning, though. You won't even miss me."

Harry swallowed roughly flicking his cigarette away and turned a glare to Draco, "why do you have to go back in?"

"Because we are almost finished with the trial, I only left to take Teddy out." Draco didn't notice the glare because he was busy cleaning up the kitchen before he left, "I'll be home this weekend."

"It is the weekend."

Draco looked over, "oh c'mon Harry, it's not like I'd rather be there."

"Feels like it."

The blonde sighed, "I'm not arguing with you today, Potter. I'll be home before morning. I gotta go, I love you."

"Don't."

Draco froze and stared at Harry as the words caught up with him, "what?"

"Don't bother coming home. If you walk out that door, Draco, don't bother coming back."

"Harry, this is my career!" Draco gasped, "are you fucking kidding me?!"

"You haven't been home in days, Draco!" Harry threw up his hands, "so don't bother."

"Don't do this, Harry," he whispered, shaking his head, "don't do this, don't... you're going to break his heart."

Harry scoffed, _Teddy,_ "yeah, he's young, he'll get over it. He deserves better anyway - someone who is around."

Draco blinked, "just a few more weeks, Potter, you know this. Please."

They stared at each other for a long time until finally, Harry pushed his hand through his hair, "I needed you today, I need you tonight... and you're here for Teddy, Draco."

"Needed me?" Draco looked at Harry in question and then as if it all sunk in he gasped, _Hallow's Eve_ , "oh Harry..." He made a move to step around the counter, "I'm sorry, I've been so distracted with work."

Harry shook his head backing away, "don't. I don't need you anymore, Draco... _We_ don't need you anymore, just go."

Draco froze, " _we_?"

"Yes, _we_. Teddy and I. We don't need you, you're just a luxury." The blonde stood there staring at Harry with wide eyes, his mind reeling when Harry pushed a sneer in place and a glare, "you got some place to be, go."

"Let me just..." Draco's throat was tight, his voice thick, he could barely talk and took a moment to clear his throat before looking away cursing the tears as they fell because he couldn't keep them back. His heart was shattering, his whole life was crashing down before him, everything good he had was getting taken from him - again. His life jackets to ride out the hurricane were being thrown away by the hurricane himself. "I'll just get a few things so you don't have to worry about it," he said after a moment, turning to walk out of the room and down the hallway.

Harry wanted to scream watching Draco just walk away, _he doesn't even care!_ And rather than following him he just stepped outside back on the patio slamming the door behind him lighting up another cigarette.

Draco only grabbed a few changes of clothes, tucking them into his travel bag, and his toiletries. He didn't need anything else because everything else in the house was _theirs. Their_ things, together and he didn't want them if he couldn't have _them_. He stopped at Teddy's bedroom door pushing it open and staring at the small, sleeping, baby boy while wrapping his arms around his stomach holding himself as silent sob after sob coursed through his body. He couldn't hold them in and Merlin knew he wanted to. He wanted to keep it all together at least until he left but he couldn't, he didn't know how as he watched the little boy sleeping. The boy that stole his heart the second they met even though he was admittedly nervous about meeting him after their 8th Year ended and he and Harry were going to get a place, but it was smooth. Too good to be true, he thought now as he watched the boy he would never see again sleep.

He wanted to reach out and grab Teddy but he couldn't, he wanted to turn to Harry and beg for them to work it out but he couldn't.

 _I'm just a luxury._

Harry didn't want him, he was just a luxury. That's all he had been all along.

He was the sun and Harry the storm that drowned it all out. Harry was right, they didn't need him. They had each other, he wasn't around to make a difference in either of their lives. Draco didn't matter. Another quiet sob shook through his body and he gasped out from the force that almost made his knees buckle, covering his mouth before furiously wiping his tears away sniffling back the cry trying to stay quiet. He didn't want to wake Teddy, because Teddy deserved better than that.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching Teddy sleep, the boy soundlessly shifting every now and then with frowns on his face as if he could feel Draco's sorrow and when he saw the boy wiping at his face and a glisten on his cheek he backed away from the door, pulling it shut. He just wanted to run away.

Draco turned quickly, a quiet scream escaped behind his hand as he realized how close Harry was to him. The Gryffindor standing with a stoic, empty expression and Draco gasped in a breath to calm himself the two frozen and silent waiting to see if Teddy woke from the startled noise Draco had made. "I didn't bother him," he finally whispered wiping the rest of the tears away, praying no more would fall and took a step to the side.

Harry turned with him and watched from the top of the stairs, Draco hovered at the door turning back to look at him. Two wide, watery gray eyes stared up at Harry as if begging for him to change his mind. Harry leaned back, opened his mouth, and gave a jerk of his chin, "bye."

And as that word hit him in the face Draco knew; he knew why storms were named after people. He knew why every storm in the future would be called Harry. He knew why every time it rained, and thunder crashed, and lightning struck and the wind blew too hard his heart would ache. Because no storm was quite like Harry Potter.

* * *

 _May 2008_

 **The morning came quickly** , but not quick enough for Draco. He was practically bouncing with excitement while he watched the clock not sure what an appropriate time would be exactly, he himself had been up since 5 and he didn't fall asleep until almost 2 but he didn't care. He was getting the day with Teddy and more importantly without Harry.

"Master?"

"Mm?" Draco answered from over top his mug of tea, his eyes trained to the clock. _Eight should be enough time, right?_

"The guest room is made up," the elf spoke from the door, "anything else you needed?"

"Dinner tonight, no steak!" Draco said suddenly, it was his favorite meal and admittedly he had it often, "let's see... soup or pasta are okay. Like uh... what's that thing people eat? With cheese and pasta noodles? Children have it often."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes, that," Draco grimaced, he hadn't ever had it but something told him Harry and Teddy probably ate it often.

"Very well," the elf bowed, backing out of the room and Draco got to his feet.

"I'll be gone most of the day so we'll see you tonight!" The blonde called after the elf who froze with wide eyes.

" _We'll_?"

"Yes," Draco answered, stepping out of the dining room to the front. He had a two story house of his own, complete with a furnished basement he would have to go out and buy toys for Teddy and get the basement room furnished for him so he would have a place of his own to stay and do things, "well I'm off," he called pulling his traveling cloak on barely able to hide his excitement.

Draco stepped outside and apparated to Harry's, checking his watch, once he got there - it was just past 8. He knocked on the door and waited. Nothing was heard on the other side for a second then he heard quick feet followed by a, "who's there?" Yelled through the door.

Draco recognized Teddy's voice and blinked, _is he crying?_ "Ted, open the door, it's me!" Draco yelled through it, hearing the lock click and the door was thrown open before he was bombarded with Teddy. His hair wasn't brightly colored, it was sandy, dusty, and sagging against his face which was red and tear streaked. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I hurt Daddy," he sobbed out, clutching Draco tightly.

"What?" Draco arched a brow and looked up into the house, "where is Harry?" He felt a wave of dread course through his body and fought to hang onto his emotions. He had a flashback of something similar years ago, the same feeling of dread on this very same porch making his body ache this very same way, "Teddy where is Harry?"

Teddy stood there shaking his head and sobbing, "what if I killed him?"

Draco sucked in a deep breath to clear his throat and pulled back looking right at the young boy, "where is he, Edward?"

Teddy sniffed up his tears, though they started falling again, and grabbed Draco's hand tightly pulling him into the house, "he's in bed."

Draco made sure the door was shut and dropped Teddy's hand, "wait here," he said softly before climbing up the stairs and hurrying down the hallway. Harry was laying on the bed, barely, he was half off of it with his eyes shut. Draco edged in, pulling his wand out and leaning down slightly he could hear the man gasping for air. Draco breathed out a sigh relaxing slightly he moved him up on the bed properly and started to look him over making quick work cast a spell. It glowed blue, disappeared, and then glowed a dark ugly red over his right side.

 _H_ _is lung._

"Fucking Potter," he scowled at the man before him and cast a quick spell that would ease the pain and make breathing a little easier for the man. "Teddy," Draco called glancing over his shoulder, "it's okay, he's alright," Draco was saying before looking back at Harry with a deep frown. _Better be okay, Potter, you have a child to look after. A child that needs you._

Draco cast his Patronus quickly and sent it straight to Hermione's without a word before turning back to Harry. He made quick work to open Harry's airway before doing away with his shirt. A big ugly bruise was showing on most of his right side and he sighed those ribs weren't healing properly at all. _I'm going to fire that bitch,_ he thought with a scowl. "Ted!" He called again climbing up on the bed next to Harry and looking towards the door, "Teddy, honey, it's okay, alright? Harry is just resting up, I'll get him all fixed up. Hermione and Ron should be here soon, okay, so make sure you let them in?"

"Okay Dray," Teddy whispered standing at the doorway of Harry's room watching.

Draco gave a tight smile to the boy, then ran his cool fingers over the other man's chest, finding a misplaced rib he looked up again, "hey go see if they're here, huh?" Teddy swallowed frowning before he ran towards the door. "Alright Potter, this is gonna hurt," he whispered and then with a quick push he adjusted the ribs.

Harry woke with a yell, " _fuck_!" He screeched out blinking wildly to place himself, his left hand coming out with a punch, "what the fuck!?"

Draco stopped his arm with a flick of his wand, and talked softly, "Potter, calm down." His voice was soothing, soft, quiet, "hey, calm down, it's okay. You had a misplaced rib probably from when you got attacked." He was talking softly, explaining the situation probably more than he needed to as Harry was already relaxing and staring at him with wide eyes, but as long as Draco was talking about Harry's _case_ he wasn't thinking about the fact he was knelt over in his bed or touching his bare chest, or more than that.. wanting to kiss away all of his pain. "I'm gonna fire that fucking junior healer bitch that can't do her job," Draco continued with a growl, "I'll have to do follow-ups on all her patients," he was saying and reached into his inside pocket pulling out a piece of cloth and tapping it with his wand. It expanded quickly and he unrolled it slowly and carefully across Harry's midsection.

Tucked beneath a band were potions, Draco scanned it and picked up a small clear liquid filled vial. He opened it quickly and looked at Harry, "for the pain," he explained popping his mouth open slightly. Harry mirrored him and Draco poured it watching him swallow. "Your lung is failing," Draco spoke the moment Harry opened his mouth again. _He doesn't need to talk._

He could hear Teddy talking with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was closest to the room and staring through the door at them. "This one is for infection," he explained holding up another one - this potion pink and bubbling. He poured it into Harry's mouth and watched him swallow again, "if you're not careful Potter you're not going to be breathing. Have you been coughing up blood?"

"No." The only word the blonde allowed him to say.

"That's a good sign, okay," he sighed slightly, "I really think you oughta go back to the hospital at least for a couple of days. Rest, barely any moving, none of that bloody smoking and you'll be good as new. It's typically a 3 to 5 day recovery time." Draco tapped the fabric roll twice and it shrunk and rolled up on its own, before he climbed off the bed, "okay, I'm going to check on Teddy."

"Wait," Harry scrambled with a loud grunt, using his wand to shut the door, "wait, please..." He breathed out a hard breath and Draco shut his eyes taking his own slow breath, "Draco."

The Slytherin hummed and turned around, brushing his traveling cloak down, "what, Potter?"

"I..." Harry was on his feet now, rubbing his side. _I love you. I don't want you to leave. I need you. I'm sorry._

Draco eyed the bruise and reached out with his wand healing that with a quiet mutter, before looking back at Harry arching his eyebrow, "couldn't have The Chosen One dying, could we?"

Harry scowled, "bloody hell, Draco!" He exclaimed, balling his hand in a fist, "let me apologize."

"I'd rather you didn't, Potter." Draco glared, "just another lie coming from you to add to my list."

"You're such an arse," Harry groaned, "it's a wond-."

"Wonder you left me?" Draco laughed humorlessly, "I think I pieced it together give me _some_ credit Potter."

"What?" Harry blinked shaking his head, "you don't know anything about me anymore Draco."

"I could give it a shot," Draco glared, "you use people, you lie to people to make yourself feel better, you show them the world." Draco's face was glowing red, his arms shaking slightly, "you give them the world, you set up a future with the- don't you bloody touch me, Potter!" He yelled smacking the tanned arm that reached out for him, "you set up a future with them, you fucking promise them..." Draco's eyes flashed to Harry's, "you promise to love them and then you leave. You take everything away." He swallowed roughly, feeling the tears in his throat as he stared at the man in front of him, "you take it all away with one word, Potter, one bloody word was all I was worth. _Bye._ "

Draco's eyes were wet with his tears, his whole face pink as he shook his head at Harry. Harry was at a loss for words, he dropped his arm and stared at Draco silently. Neither moving and neither speaking for a long time, until finally, Draco raised his hand to wipe his tears away, "I'll take care of Teddy," he finally said closing his eyes to take a deep breath, "then you won't have to worry about me messing up your life anymore Potter."

The Gryffindor shook his head seriously, "no, don't do anything to Teddy."

"It'll be easier this way," Draco answered, "I'm not cut out for it anyway remember?" He added in a scathing tone, "he's young, he'll get over it and he'll be happier."

"Draco, please, don't do this to him. This is between us."

"There is no _us,_ Potter! Remember?" He growled out with a glare, "you came in on a fucking tornado and destroyed it _all._ You came in like a storm and ruined everything."

"Draco don't hurt Teddy, please. I'm begging you." Harry reached out towards Draco, gripping for him, "please don't go we can fix this, we can fix us. I am better. Just talk to me, please, for once... just talk to me."

"For once?" The blonde laughed and pushed a hand through his hair, "for once? Well, how about this, Potter. _For once_ in your god damn life stop trying to save someone, stop. It's over, the whole thing is over. The world doesn't need _The Savior_ anymore, and I sure as hell don't either. You have a child to take care of now, okay? You have a life so bloody live it and stop trying to save the world." Draco put his hand on the door, his eyes wild and dark. Harry's nervous and jumpy as he watched, "stop running around while you're hurt like this so that little boy out there isn't standing at the door crying because he thinks he killed you because of your own reckless and stupid behavior to not get better! Just stop, grow up and act like an adult, Harry. Just stop."

Harry was breathing heavily staring at the other quietly. He sagged back and fell to the bed, his head in his hands not bothering to look up when the door opened and Draco left him standing there.

Hermione was waiting on the other side tears on her cheeks as she looked up at him, "you okay, Draco?"

"Fine," he gave a stiff jerk of his chin, "where is Teddy?"

"Outback with Rose and Ron." Hermione whispered then grabbed his wrist softly, "are you sure?"

"Teddy deserves more," Draco whispered, "so much more than this."

She slipped her arms around his waist and held him in a soft hug, "he's old enough, he'll understand."

Draco nodded and let her go, taking a deep breath he headed down the hallway and out to the back. Teddy was running around chasing Rose, stopping when he saw Draco, "come play, Dray!"

"I got to go," Draco said in an even tone, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Daddy said we were hanging out today?" Teddy ran over to him with a frown, "why?"

Draco bent down, "I decided it'd be better, this way," he spoke up. He knew Harry was just beyond the door he could practically feel him, he kept his voice light and his eye forward, "I'm kind of a coward, I guess," he added, "but you know what?"

Teddy was already crying and he shook his head, "what did Harry do?"

 _No, don't take this out on him._

"No, no," Draco wiped his tear away with his thumb, "listen, Teddy, Harry didn't do this. This is all on me, okay? He doesn't want me to go, but I have to - alright?" Teddy glared at Draco, jerking away from him, "but listen, if you ever need anything ever, for any reason, you just come to me okay?" Teddy stared at him, his face red and his eyes in a glare, "I love you, bud," Draco leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead but Teddy shook his head stumbling back with a jerk.

"I hate _you_!" The boy yelled and ran away from everyone heading into the house, Harry going after him.

Draco took a quiet breath standing up straight, "tell Potter he's welcome."

"You're a bloody git, Malfoy!" Ron sneered, shaking his head.

The blonde chuckled with a slow nod, "oh yeah, that's right... it's always my fault," he tilted his head, smiled softly and apparated away.

* * *

 _July 2008_

 **"Happy Birthday Harry!** " Echoed around the pub, and the man of the hour was being passed along with the words. Hermione and Ron threw him a big party even after promising they wouldn't and he was surrounded by everyone - even some he hadn't seen in years like Luna and her husband Rolf, and George which upon seeing him turned into a fit of tears rather than a happy greeting before the two started laughing and clutching each other in a tight hug. Neville was there, with Hannah, and all of Harry's coworkers from the Auror department and many he had befriended at the Ministry.

But it all came crashing to a halt for Harry when Draco Malfoy walked into the bar shaking a bit of rain out of his bright blonde hair. Harry was sitting towards the back, a drink raised to his mouth as he listened to a work story when the door opened a bit belated and he looked up to see who it was. _Draco..._ His shock quickly faded to excitement, _he came!_ And just as quickly changed to disappointment.

Draco had his back to the crowd, not even seeing them. He stood to his full length, all six feet and five inches of it, shrugging his jacket off and glancing at the empty bar stools on the counter before nodding to someone else. Harry watched in absolute horror as _his_ Draco turned with a hand around his waist, showing another person. The other person being a man Harry knew from the Department of Mysteries. His name was Finn Thomas. Draco gave another nod towards the bar and stepped away, Finn turned towards the group and spotted Harry waving excitedly he hurried over.

"Harry! Happy Birthday!"

"Finn," Harry greeted him, scooting over as the other made a move to sit with him, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he grinned, "sorry we're a bit late, had a late start," he wiggled his eyebrows and Harry's jaw clenched at the idea. The idea of _his_ Draco with another man.

"No, problem," Harry got up, "I'm gonna hit the head, I'll catch you in a bit." He hurried away from everyone before Draco even ordered their drinks.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, coming to his side, "what are you doing here?"

Draco turned towards her, "'Mione?" He asked curiously, "just out on a date, apparently, it's his friends birthday and we came by."

"Who are you with?" Hermione asked, glancing around the room. She flicked her eyes back to where she had last seen Harry and then back to Draco once she realized the other was gone.

"Finn Thomas, you work with him at the Ministry," he raised a hand at the man who was sitting where Harry had been.

Hermione swallowed roughly, "look Draco, you two are obviously more than welcome here but I mean isn't that a bit rude?"

"What?" Draco asked as he picked up both drink, taking a sip of the fire whiskey, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't you know whose birthday this is?"

"I didn't ask?" Draco shrugged, then he looked around the group, "oh no," he whispered and turned two wide eyes to Hermione, "his birthday isn't until _next weekend_ Hermione Granger!" He hissed leaning close as he lost his cool.

"It's a surprise party!" She exclaimed, "how was I supposed to know you would end up being a date of one of the people we invited for him?"

"Do you think he's seen me?" Draco asked, scanning the whole bar now as he ducked down, "I'll grab Finn and tell him I'm not feeling well," he fretted.

 _I don't want to deal with this,_ the blonde groaned.

He had done a lot of changes in his life to not see Harry Potter ever again. In the past 2 and 1/2 months, he had avoided the man, it was easier than he had thought it would be. While the two had occasionally passed each other over the years the very few times Draco had gone to the Ministry or at a random place, that hadn't happened at all because Draco completely changed his schedule, his routine, his places.

He sent someone else to the Ministry for him - because he hadn't ever needed to go, it was just nice to see _Potter_ even if it was only fleeting and painful. He stopped going to the few restaurants he had frequented before just on the off chance Harry would walk by on his way to the bar with Ron. He took different streets when he traveled, shopped at different places, all so he didn't have to see the man and it was going well. More than that... _perfect_ , he had met Finn after all.

And Finn was the complete opposite of Harry Potter. He wasn't brave, reckless or stupid, he didn't talk too much, he was average - Draco most certainly didn't have to compete to be the best looking out of the two. He was shy, and quiet and not too tall, he was black, and had well-kept hair. He was a respectable man, came from a respectable family, and he most certainly didn't piss Draco off at every turn.

 _I don't want to deal with this, especially on his birthday._

"Oh, he's most certainly seen you," Hermione groaned quietly glancing at Draco quickly just as Harry Potter, who was doing a line of shots with Neville and Ron, let out a loud 'whoop!'

Draco stared at the man, "oh no."

"He hasn't drunk like that since he broke up with you," she whispered and it was almost as if the two could see Harry go from tipsy to drunk in a matter of moments. In a matter of si- no seven, wait eight shots. He picked up the ninth, slammed it back as Neville shook his head giving up.

"Still the king!" Someone yelled with a cheer and a set of glasses raised to the air.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, "I should really leave."

"It's a little late," she muttered, "I'll get Finn for yo-," but stopped herself as soon as Harry wrapped his arm around Finn's shoulders and ushered him forward.

"Oh no," Draco sat his glass down, starting towards the table before stopping and turning to Hermione with a worried look.

"Don't ask me!" She snapped, answering his wide eyes.

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" A chant started and Draco gave Hermione one last look, his eyes hard and his back rigid. He went from careless and happy to stiff and rigid almost as quick as Harry got drunk.

He walked over to the table on the other side of the bar, pushing past Harry's friends and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder, "hey, we should get out of here." He bent down, the other holding a shot up.

"I'm gonna beat, Harry!" Finn called drinking it and grabbing the next one. Harry was leaning against the table, gripping the wood as he stared at Draco. The whole room oblivious to the two, just Harry and Draco staring at each other as the group chanted 'Finn!' towards victory.

"You're a child," Draco sneered shaking his head.

Harry rolled his eyes, "you're the one that showed up at my birthday party!"

"If I had known it was your party I wouldn't have come," Draco hissed, eyeing the 8th shot as Finn tossed it back. _A new side of Finn I see..._

Harry laughed, his loud body shaking laugh, "what would have stayed in bed all night with Finn here?" He sneered and Draco realized that Finn hadn't kept their previous activities quiet but was obviously not _too_ forthcoming with the details because if he had been then Harry would have known nothing at all had happened because Draco turned him away, yet again. Just like everyone else over the last 6 years because no one was Harry Potter.

Draco shook his head, "yeah maybe, Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes about to smart off when someone jostled him as, "ten!" Was screamed around the group cheers following. Finn laughed, throwing both of his fists to the air before turning to Draco and pulling him into a sloppy kiss, "I won!"

"I see," Draco pulled back keeping his grimace to himself though the disgust still flashed in his eyes, "I'm not feeling too well, Finn, I think I'm going to go."

"Oi!" Finn exclaimed, clutching at the blonde, "just a bit longer then we'll go."

"It's okay, you stay and have fun," Draco winked trying to unclasp his hands.

Finn grabbed him tighter, "no, stay! Just a bit longer."

Draco blinked, and glanced around no one was watching the two they were all watching Neville have another go at the unorthodox drinking game, "Finn let go, you're hurting me." But he didn't, he grabbed him tighter and pushed his lips to his taking another kiss from the blonde. Draco's eyes widened in shock jerking back, "Finn, stop." He pushed his hand to his chest, "c'mon, stop."

"You're such a tease!" Finn yelled catching the attention of the others with his raised voice. Draco would have blushed with embarrassment if he was any less of a man, instead, he gave Finn's body another push to get him off, "stop pushing me!"

Draco cleared his throat, keeping his eyes from sweeping the area, "Finn, let go of me."

"Oh piss off Draco!" He snapped shoving the blonde roughly, "get your coat we'll leave!"

Harry stepped forward the seriousness of the encounter sobering him almost instantly and he reached out between the two, "chill out _Thomas_." His voice was dangerously close to that one that meant he was losing his cool.

Draco brushed off his shirt, acutely aware that literally, everyone was staring at the three of them, "I think I'll be leaving by myself tonight, Finn, thanks for the _fun_ time." He hissed out turning on his heel and walking back towards the bar his shoulders stiff and back tight. _Don't lose it, don't lose it,_ he chanted to himself hearing Finn behind him yelling at everyone else to stop staring.

"You okay?" Hermione asked quietly as he grabbed his jacket.

"Perfect," he answered and turned to leave without another word, he took off quickly just short of running down the sidewalk. It was a Muggle place so he couldn't apparate in the middle of the street, he had to get to the alleyway and the quicker the better.

"Malfoy!"

Draco groaned, _no I don't have the energy for this._

"Malfoy!" Harry called out again, running towards him, "Mal- _foy_!" He reached out about to grab him but decided better of it considering what just happened and stopped in front of him with a huff.

"What could you possibly want, Potter?" Draco sneered his cheeks were shaded, his hand in a fist and he glared at Harry darkly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Draco groaned out, "just go away."

"I'm being serious Draco, are you okay?"

"Don't."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Fuck you."

"Draco..."

"Stop calling me Draco," he glared, "leave me alone. I wouldn't have come if I had known it was your party, I had no idea okay? This was obviously as a mistake, and you're too bloody childish to just let it go."

Harry sighed taking a step back, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" He screamed but as the words left his lips a tear slid down his cheek and then another and then he wasn't standing. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly and Draco shuddered right in that hold. That warm, inviting, all Harry Potter hug. Harry with all of his flaws and perfection and rebellion that seemed to coat his embrace. Harry and his toned chest and muscular arms and tanned, scarred, perfect god damn skin. Harry that smelled like body wash, and cologne? There wasn't an ounce of cigarette smoke on the man - not that Draco was smelling him, of course.

He held him tight, all his warmth keeping Draco warm. The two stood there for a long while, Draco sobbing against Harry's shoulder with the mist falling down over them and it wasn't until the blonde pulled back did either say anything else. Harry speaking first, "let me take you home?" Draco's voice was thick so he didn't even try to talk he just nodded, and wasn't all too surprised when Harry apparated them from the middle of the sidewalk or when they ended up at Harry's house. He unlocked the door and helped the blonde inside who was leaning against him heavily emotionally spent and defeated.

"I can run you a bath if you want? Get you a change of clothes?" Draco shook his head, his body still pressed against Harry's as they stood on the landing. "Talk to me Draco."

The Slytherin glanced up, swallowing down his tears and pulled back from the embrace, "you quit smoking?" He asked stepping out of his shoes as he talked. Harry followed his movements with two curious eyes.

"Yes," he finally answered, "in seven years I'll have completely healthy lungs," he added with a smirk.

"Mm," Draco was pulling his jacket off and laid it over the banister of the stairs.

"Tea? I have mint leaves, Ted drinks it as you do." Harry explained stepping back and dropping his eyes when Draco unfastened his suit jacket, that one joining his coat, "or food - are you hungry?"

"Kiss me," Draco whispered and stepped towards Harry slowly.

Harry opened his mouth, hesitating, "I don't think that's wise."

"I don't care," Draco shook his head, "I need to feel something, Harry, please."

Harry gasped out and Draco moved his fingers over the buttons of his own shirt, undoing them quickly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," he sighed, stripping his shirt and he letting it fall to the ground at their feet, "I need to feel something other than pain, then the fact I want to die without you in my life." He untucked his long sleeve undershirt, then moved to take off his belt, "I need to feel something, anything, besides that man's hands and mouth on me."

"Draco," Harry whispered and reached out cradling his face a moment. He dragged his thumb over the pale, pink-tinted cheeks, and watched the man practically melt against him, "Draco as much as I want to hear you scream my name, I can't take advantage of you. You were just sexually assaulted, you're emotionally drained, you're hurt and I'm... I'm me and you hate me."

"You're so bloody daft it's a wonder I even love you," Draco whispered, his eyes still shut as he leaned into Harry's hand.

Harry chuckled shaking his head, "Merlin, do I love you."

Draco blinked his eyes open, "if you don't kiss me right now Potter, I'm going throw the biggest fit you've ever seen."

"Draco..." Harry shook his head 'no', and dropped his hand, "I hurt you so much, Draco, I can't do this to you right now."

"What do you want from me, Harry?" Draco growled, "handwritten acceptance?" The blonde turned and stomped up the stairs, Harry close behind him as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a pen in one hand he looked over to the icebox where Harry used to keep a notepad for them to make the grocery list and saw one was still there. Draco grabbed it, jerked a piece off and pressed it to the counter scrawling: _you're a git, i accept your apology. now bloody kiss me potter._

He turned around thrusting it at Harry, who took it and read it with a smile, "I didn't even apologize."

"Go ahead then."

Harry sat the paper down shutting his eyes, "I'm sorry, Draco."

"You can do better than that, I think."

Harry chuckled, reaching out for the blonde, "there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you, there isn't a moment - ever, that I don't wish I hadn't chased you down, I am a mess. I don't deserve you, but Merlin do I _want_ you."

"Show me," Draco breathed out his hands against Harry's chest and sliding up the soft cashmere of his dark maroon v-neck sweater top.

Harry studied him a moment longer, their eyes locked before he shut his and leaned in. It was soft, and timid, unlike the Harry he knew. Draco slid his hands up his shoulders, to his neck, and through his hair with a tug. A tug that lit a fire inside Harry's belly.

He pressed into the blonde roughly his teeth tugging on his bottom lip until Draco gasped and he could slip his tongue into his mouth. His hands wrapped around the thin, slender, _too skinny_ hips and held him right off the ground against himself until Draco wrapped his legs around his hips. And when Draco finally pried their mouths apart Harry wasn't even close to done, his mouth moved wet and hot against Draco's pale skin. He nibbled along his jaw, sucked on his ear lobe and moved down his neck leaving wet, hot kisses on the blotching flushed skin.

"Harry," Draco breathed, his long fingers tight to the man's wild hair, "take me to bed."

Harry had plans to, sure, but he wanted to take his time, he walked a short distance his lips to the part of Draco's neck that was taut against his shoulders and he sunk his teeth in making the blonde moan loudly. So loudly Harry's knees almost gave way with desire and he pressed the two against the wall, his hips keeping the man in place as he took another kiss from him, "Hermione said your Patronus was a Stag?"

Draco blinked, pulling back his desire falling slightly at first the mention of Hermione and then the question, "don't do this right now, Potter, please."

Harry frowned, "was she right?" Draco was dragging his hands down Harry's neck now, feeling the muscles of his shoulders and back and he brushed his hips up against the midsection he was pressed to with serious eyes, Harry tilted his neck giving in, "eager, hm?" Harry's voice darkened slightly, laced with a teasing smile as he eyed Draco.

"It's been six years, Potter." Draco gasped out quietly and leaned forward to rub his cheek against Harry's and then his nose along his jaw. _Ah, how could I forget he does that?_ Harry thought to himself enjoying the cat-like nuzzle, "because I would _never_ do it myself, I'm stronger than that." Harry chuckled at his words then as if he understood them he pulled back and looked at Draco in question.

"Wait. What?"

Draco groaned, "I don't want to talk Potter. _P_ _lease_."

"What did you mean?"

"Surely you know what touching yourself is, I'm aware of how little self-control you have Harry." Draco rolled his eyes unable to get out of Harry's hold as he was pressed tight against Harry and the wall.

The Gryffindor had his thighs in a tight hold keeping him wrapped around his hips, "I know what wanking is, Draco, I'm talking about... six years? You mean, like, you haven't do _anything_ in six years?"

Draco flushed, "come off it, Potter," he muttered _I'd rather talk about my Patronus_ , "forget I said anything." He was quickly losing his desire and quickly growing embarrassed.

"Draco," Harry breathed his name out and kissed his neck softly, then his cheek, his chin, his lips. Clearly, that wasn't detouring Harry's desire. The Gryffindor turned the two away from the wall and walked down the hallway to his room using his foot he kicked the door open then close and turned to the large bed in the middle of the room laying Draco on it.

Harry stepped back pulling his sweater over the top of his head, leaving his chest bare. Draco moaned at the sight of his body, his eyes scanned over the _bloody perfect_ sculpt of his muscles slowly, hungrily, it'd be too long since he gazed at _his_ Harry. _I would lick the sweat off his body,_ Draco thought rather lewdly; his erection growing stiffer and he made to release it from his slacks.

The Gryffindor had other plans though and shook his head, "let me," he whispered softly and crawled up the bed to Draco. On his knees, in front of the blonde, he reached out undoing the button of his slacks and sliding them down. Draco laid back against the pillows pushing out a soft breath when Harry ran his index finger down his inner thigh. He stripped him slowly, teasingly, watching Draco practically writhe on the bed before him and once his slacks were off the boxers followed and Harry grabbed his left leg straightening it as he stripped the man of one of his black socks, then his other. He kissed Draco's ankle, then the curve of his foot before nipping his toe and wrapping his mouth around it with a small suckle.

 _Ohh,_ Draco groaned out loud, _how could I forget he does that?_ Their eyes met and Harry smirked after letting his toe go, nipping the tip of it softly he moved up his almost naked body and kissed him roughly. Draco arched his hips up against Harry's body his hard cock sliding against the material of Harry's jeans, _oww- ahh,_ and it hurt but Merlin, did it feel good.

Two pale hands fumbled down the other's body, fingers stretching over the muscles committing them to memory in his wake as his nails left dark red scratches making Harry shiver as he took over the kiss. Draco unfastened his jeans then pulled the zipper, pushing them off his hips a bit disappointed he wouldn't be able to see the reveal because he knew Harry wasn't wearing underwear. He never did. And sure enough, the two were quickly encased in each other, skin on skin - almost, save Draco's long sleeve undershirt.

"Let me taste you," Draco breathed out against Harry's mouth.

Harry groaned quietly, shutting his eyes at the thought. He had dreamt of it so many times it almost didn't feel real. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's length and stroked him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock before back down. The blonde lost his mind, his eyes rolling back and he sagged to the bed with a whimper. Harry eased down his body and nipped his hips, the _too skinny_ hips, and left a love bite on the right one before continuing the trail of hot kisses across his pelvis. He pushed his nose into the fair dusting of hair that trailed across Draco's pelvis and in a well-trimmed 'v' leading the man to his prize. Which Harry quickly swallowed up in one hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss that pushed Draco's length into his mouth all the way to the base.

"Harry!" Draco screeched in a tight voice that Harry knew most surely embarrassed him - or would have if he wasn't getting his dick sucked by the God of blow jobs. Draco's hand wrapped through Harry's hair in a tight fist grabbing the curly locks between his fingers with a small twist. Harry's right hand was sliding along Draco's thigh around the back of it and up to his bum, where he gripped and spread his cheeks lewdly a few times starting the stretching process slowly. Six years was a long time, Harry couldn't help but feel the excitement of the fact Draco hadn't allowed anyone else near him so intimately.

 _All mine._

The raven-haired man teased his entrance with his pinky, while he pulled him in and out of his mouth with a tight suck Draco's hand fell from his hair with a whine, "stop or I'm gonna cum," Draco's voice was thick and low and Harry pulled him out trailing his tongue up across the head one last time to lap up a bit of the precum.

"Wanna taste yourself?" Harry whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips to Draco's before the other could answer and shoved his tongue into his mouth giving him a taste.

 _How could I forget he does that?_ Draco kissed him back, feeling Harry press his body against his and tried to flip the two over. He wanted to taste Harry right then.

But Harry only held him in place by the hips and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back with a grin, "going somewhere Draco?"

" _Harrrry,_ " he whined, "let me touch you."

"Later," Harry answered, "be a good boy and you turn over for me." He purred before nipping at his chin and pulling back just slightly. Draco did just that his early quest forgotten at just the words of Harry, he'd do anything for Harry - he knew that already.

Harry grabbed his wand and with a quick flourish Draco was cleaned and lubed, and another flourish Harry's right-hand fingers were covered in lube and sliding between Draco's ass probing at his tight entrance before easing one finger in. It was such an erotic feeling Draco almost lost his mind at just the one finger pushing in, he leaned heavily against the bed arching his back and lifting his hips more towards Harry. "Oh, Harry, please just fuck me," he gasped out before Harry could even start moving his finger.

 _How could I forget he does that?_ Harry thought with a chuckle, and kissed his left ass cheek, taking his time to stretch the beautiful man before him. He bit him lightly hearing his moan and eased another finger into the tight hot hole stretching him until a third finger could be added. Each time he pushed in and pulled out Draco groaned an obscene word, and each time that word left his mouth Harry couldn't wait to be buried deep inside him.

He gave Draco just a few more thrust of his fingers, then wrapped his hand around his aching, stiff cock, lubing it up before he pressed the head of it against Draco's entrance, "tell me how much you want this." Harry breathed out, the feeling of romance was dissipating and the feeling of lust was taking over. Pure, raw desire was driving both of the men crazy at this point.

Draco had missed that voice, that feeling, and as Harry teased his entrance and his hand slid along the underside of Draco's cock the man could barely form the words to answer, "so much I might die," he breathed out, laying his cheek against the pillow and gripping the headboard.

Harry smacked his ass with a quiet chuckle, "can't have you dying, baby," he leaned forward and kissed his shoulder through his shirt and then in one quick thrust he filled Draco not bothering to see if the other was okay - he knew he was, of course. He pumped in and out of him with a force that made the bed jolt. Draco's voice was loud, his whimpers greeted by Harry biting his shoulder and neck.

Harry wanted more, it wasn't enough, he wanted to _see_ Draco. He needed to because it all still felt like a dream, it still felt too good to be true. He stopped moving and pulled out, Draco's protest loud, "oh no you don't Harry Pot-!" Which was quickly cut off with a yelp when Harry grabbed him by the hips and turned him over on his back.

"I want to see that beautiful face of yours," Harry whispered, kissing him softly before he leaned back grabbed his cock and pushed right back in. With Draco on his back and his knees bent up it was different. It was raw, primal but it was love. Harry pushed in slowly filling him and grabbed Draco's legs wrapping them around his waist before he resumed his thrusting at a much slower pace. He was bent over Draco now, the Slytherin gripping his forearms tightly with his nails digging into his tanned skin and Harry wrapping his arms around him holding him close, nuzzling his cheek. "Want me to take your shirt off?" Harry breathed out quietly, softly, slowing his thrust just slightly. He wanted to see all of Draco but wasn't about to push the subject, he never did before and he most certainly wasn't going to now.

 _Scars, Dark Mark, ugly..._ "No," he answered quickly, "just touch me," Draco pleaded, and Harry did. He slid his hand down between them wrapping around Draco's length and stroking him just as he was thrusting into him. "Harry," he breathed out his name shutting his eyes and laying his head back, "fuck, yes." Harry knew he had the right angle, he was brushing against the man's prostate and each time his head brushed over it Draco let out a quiet whined, _fuck._

"Cum for me," Harry whispered against his ear, sucking on his earlobe, "cum." Draco shivered at the command, his arms falling above his head and he gripped the headboard. Harry pulled back to his knees, pushing in and stopping as his hand stroked the blonde quickly, he wanted to see it. He wanted to see it and never forget it. Draco's eyes were tightly shut, his mouth half open in a pant and with a clench of his arse around Harry's cock, his orgasm quickly covered Harry's hand as his face flushed and a string of moans left his mouth. "You're so fucking beautiful," Harry whispered, pushing his hips up slowly with no real hurry, Draco didn't even respond he just laid there breathing out a pant, arching his hips when Harry stroked his sensitive cock again before looking down his body at the other with hooded eyes and a shy smile.

Harry reached his hand up smiling darkly at the other, having wiped most of the cum against the bedding, and slipped a finger between Draco's lips, "suc- good boy," he breathed out with a growl resuming his thrust. Right hand gripping Draco's thigh and pulling him down against him to meet his hips until finally with one last thrust and a quiet moan he fell forward against Draco's body, whispering his name as his hips stuttered forward and his own orgasm coated the inside of Draco's ass.

Draco was stroking Harry's hair as he laid against him, the two breathing heavily and neither making a notion to move they just stayed wrapped around each other, "you okay?" Harry whispered against his chest, "Draco?"

The blonde hummed, his eyes trained up to the ceiling and his hand rubbing over Harry's bareback, "yes, you?"

"Perfect," he murmured.

"I forgot how good it felt," Draco admitted with a blush, nuzzling his cheek against Harry's hair.

Harry laughed quietly, "you're perfect."

"Nearly," Draco agreed and shifted slightly so Harry would fall out of him before he shimmied down to face Harry directly. "Harry," he whispered staring at the dark green eyes before him, "why'd you do it?"

The Gryffindor let out a quiet sigh, and swallowed roughly, "I was scared. I was scared how I felt about you, I was scared how you stopped needing me," Harry looked away ashamed with himself, "I thought you not needing me meant you would leave, you had your career and you were moving up it so fast and I was just your third priority. I had convinced myself that meant I would soon be your fourth and fifth and sixth and then... you wouldn't even need or want me anymore."

Draco blinked watching the other talk unsure what to say.

"I was selfish and stupid," Harry whispered still looking away, "so I picked fights with you over dumb shit because I knew that you wouldn't put up with it, but you did." He had tears on his cheek and reached up covering his face to wipe them away, "and I realized it was because of Teddy, so I took him away from you too."

Draco's heart was breaking. He laid there with the ache in his chest and hesitated before reaching out to take Harry's hand within his own, "I didn't put up with it because of Ted," Draco whispered, "I put up with it because of you, Harry, it's always been you."

Harry let out a quiet sob, his whole face falling and he turned into the embrace that was laying there to his right burying himself into his arms. Sob, after sob racking out of his body. The embrace was warm, and inviting and all Draco. All Draco with all of his flaws, all of his perfections, all of his love in one embrace. All Draco with his _too skinny_ body and slender warm arms. All Draco who would fight off the demons easily, who would fix Harry with one touch. Draco who would quiet the storm.

And, he did.


End file.
